


Silence

by Clarrisani



Series: Control [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Leashes, M/M, Silence Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Jared needs training to be silent.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Series: Control [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Silence

Misha stretched his back out before resting back in his chair at the dining table of their apartment. They didn’t really use the kitchen much. It was a simple affair – a small kitchenette with the essentials: a fridge, a dishwasher, and a small four seater dining table. Most of the cupboards were empty save for a few snacks and a handful of plates. They tended not to eat much here.

He turned his head, looking down at the man kneeling naked on the cushion beside him. He smiled, reaching out to stroke Jared’s hair with one hand. He always marvelled at how silky Jared’s hair was. It was so soft and smooth.

His fingers brushed the collar around Jared’s throat, causing the link to jingle slightly. The leash was trailing down Jared’s back, Misha currently not holding it. He trailed his gaze down the length of Jared’s body, eyes stopping at the cock ring that was helping to keep him erect. He smiled, knowing Jared also had a butt plug inside him, and that every time he shifted he was probably causing it to press further into his prostate.

“Now Jare,” Misha said, tapping the table in front of him. “Berries or chocolate? Tell me without speaking.”

Jared glanced up at him, holding his gaze for a second before he stared at the berries. Misha nodded as he got the message. He picked up one of the berries and held it out to Jared. Jared leaned forward and ate it out of Misha’s hand.

“Good boy,” Misha said, stroking his hair again. “See, it’s not so hard to be quiet.”

Jared nodded, licking his lips and staring at the chocolate this time. Misha picked up a piece and held it out for him to take with his mouth. Misha made a happy noise.

“Should you really be giving him so much chocolate?”

Misha glanced over toward the bed. Jensen was still curled up in the middle, gazing at them with tired eyes. Misha was pleased to see how thoroughly fucked out he still looked.

“He’s been behaving,” Misha said. “He deserves a reward.”

“We’re going to have to deal with the sugar high later.”

“I’m sure we can find uses for it.” He smoothed his hand back through Jared’s hair, then down along his jaw. Jared made a happy face, nuzzling into his hand. Jared gave him wide puppy dog eyes, his gaze flicking toward the berries. Misha fed him another one, Jared flicking his tongue out to lick at Misha’s fingers before he took it.

“Cheeky,” Misha said.

Jared fluttered his eyelashes at him innocently.

Misha touched his finger on the remote for the butt plug as punishment. He saw Jared’s eyes roll back in his head as he sucked in a breath, body tensing. But he didn’t make a noise. Misha smiled, stopping the punishment and stroking his hair again.

“You are getting so good,” Misha praised. “I told you practice will make perfect. Soon you’ll be rivalling Jensen.”

“I doubt it,” Jensen said.

“He just might,” Misha said. “If he keeps this up we’ll be able to fuck him in the closet without anyone knowing we’re there.”

Jared’s eyes widened as he swallowed hard.

“You mean like we do,” Jensen said.

“Exactly like we do,” Misha said.

“Going to take a lot more practice before he’s that good.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Misha trailed his fingertips across Jared’s broad shoulders. “He’s been practicing a lot.”

“Eating food and surviving a vibrating butt plug is one thing,” Jensen said. “You know what he gets like when riding a cock.”

“Oh ye of little faith,” Misha said.

Misha stood, catching hold of the leash and pulling Jared up. He led Jared over to the bed, tapping the floor with his toe. Jared knelt by the bed as Misha sat on the edge. There was a shuffling on the bed, Misha raising a brow as Jensen nuzzled into his shoulder and neck. Jensen’s lips placed fluttering kisses over the skin, so light they almost tickled.

“I thought you were done for the day,” Misha said.

“You know me,” Jensen purred.

“Insatiable,” Misha said. “Yeah, I know.”

Misha stroked his hand along Jared’s jaw, watching the way Jared pressed into his hand. Jared looked up at him with loving eyes, silently asking what was next. Misha considered his options, glancing back at where Jensen was still nuzzling into him. An idea popped into Misha’s mind. A test if you will. He smirked.

“I know that look,” Jensen said. “What do you want?”

“You back further on the bed,” Misha said. “On your hands and knees. Present for me.”

Jensen grinned, kissing the side of his face before he crawled back into the middle of the bed. He did as Misha asked, cheekily wiggling his arse. Misha reached out with a hand to slap it, Jensen chuckling. Looking down Misha unlatched the leash from Jared’s collar.

“Up you get, Jare,” he said. “Show us how silent you can be while you fuck Jens.”

Jared’s eyes sparkled as he stood and climbed onto the bed. He caught hold of Jensen’s hips, lining himself up and pressing inside Jensen’s already loose body. Misha admired their silence although he heard them both suck in breaths.

Standing Misha made his way around the bed and climbed back onto it so that he was leaning against the headboard. He could see both their faces from here. They both looked up at him as Jared started to move, sliding in and out of Jensen’s body at a steady pace. He rolled his hips at the end of each thrust, Jensen’s eyes falling closed as his head dropped.

Misha withstood the desire to stroke his own cock, instead breathing through it and willing his own arousal down. He could watch the two of them fuck for hours. Heck, he had in the past. He reclined back and stretched his legs out in front of him, totally oblivious to his own nakedness. He rolled his wedding ring around his finger and wondered what little ideas Vicki could come up with to test Jared’s silence. They’d be evil for sure.

Feeling Jared staring at him he looked u and met his eye. “Need something, Jared?”

Jared raised one hand, making an ‘O’ shape with it. Misha understood immediately and slid off the bed, walking over to the table. He picked up the two remotes that sat there and came back to the bed. Slipping back into his seat he raised one remote and raised a brow in question. When Jared nodded Misha switched the remote to ‘on’, activating the vibrating cock ring.

Misha saw Jensen’s eyes and mouth fly open. Clearly he had missed the communication between the two of them so the vibrations had surprised him. Misha gave them both credit for remaining silent, Jared now grinding into Jensen so that he could feel the vibrations.

Settling back against the headboard Misha set the remotes onto the bedside table. He clasped his hands in his lap and crossed his feet at the ankles. Whenever he felt his arousal flair he began to count down in his head to diminish it.

Jared had increased the speed of his thrusts, the bed shaking under the force of them. Jensen’s arms were locked in position as he fought to keep from being thrown forward. Misha could see that his hands were tightly formed into fists, and there was a set to Jensen’s jaw. No doubt he was fighting to keep from making any noise. He could be just as loud as Jared when he wanted to be.

Misha turned his attention to Jared. Sweat was streaming down his forehead and there was a look of complete concentration on his face. He was biting his lip; his eyes tight. Misha wondered how badly he wanted to moan. This was an absolute test for him. He’d never successfully been able to do this without breaking before.

Their breaths were coming in short, sharp pants and gasps. Misha cocked his head to the side. He wondered if he could break Jared. He reached over the picked up the second remote, Jared’s eyes widening as he saw the move. Misha gave him a sweet smile before flicking the control on. Jared’s jaw clenched hard as the vibrating butt plug came to life.

“Good boy,” Misha purred as Jared didn’t make a sound. Jensen glanced up at him curiously, spotting the remote in Misha’s hand. Realisation flickered over Jensen’s face. After a few seconds a smirk began to grow, Jensen giving Misha a wink. Glancing at Jared Misha saw a pained expression cross his face and knew that Jensen had to be clenching down around him.

Jared still didn’t break as he threw a glare down at Jensen. He began to thrust harder, gripping Jensen’s hips a in a bruising grip. Misha settled back to watch in amusement as they tried to make each other break. If he was a betting man – which he was – he’d put money on Jared. The man couldn’t help the little noises that he made.

He could tell by the way Jared was breathing that he was getting close. The true test was going to be what happened when he came. Misha kept an eye on his face and could see that Jared was concentrating hard. Misha was going to have to reward him when this was over. He was doing so well. He wondered what he could do as a reward. Maybe he’d even let Jared choose. Misha would probably end up bent over a piece of furniture. Not that he minded.

Hearing a gasp he flicked his eyes down to Jensen and could see that he had his eyes closed again. His mouth was hanging open as he rocked back against Jared. No doubt Jared was scoring some direct strikes on Jensen’s prostate. Misha knew that Jensen probably wanted desperately to touch himself but couldn’t move his arms or he would fall over.

Jared sucked in a deep breath, Misha flicking his gaze up. Jared’s mouth fell open as he stilled, hips stuttering. Misha felt a blossom of pride flush through him as Jared came silently. Misha nodded, reaching for the remotes and switching them off as Jared fell back onto the bed behind Jensen.

Jensen pushed himself back onto his knees, finally able to grab his cock. He began to stroke it at a furious pace, head dropping back. It didn’t take long before he was coming just as silently as Jared had. Cum ran over his fingers, Misha snagging a tissue and handing it to him so that he could clean up.

“Wow,” Misha said. “Very good guys. I’m impressed.”

Jared crawled up the bed to stretch out beside Misha, bringing his lips to the side of his face. He kissed him a few times, then lathed his tongue over Misha’s cheek.

“Hey!” Misha said, giving him a playful shove.

Jared chuckled.

“Ah!” Jensen said, raising a finger. “That’s a noise.”

Jared gave him the bitchface.

“You can speak now,” Misha said, reaching up to undo Jared’s collar.

“Laughing doesn’t count,” Jared said.

“Yes it does,” Jensen said. “Any little sound is considered.”

“No it’s not!”

“Mish,” Jensen said. “Tell him.”

“He just chuckled,” Misha said. “And it was quiet.”

“It’s still a noise,” Jensen protested, flopping out on the bed again. “It counts.”

“You know what: you’re a bitch,” Jared said, nudging Jensen with his foot.

Jensen swatted at his leg, Jared kicking him back.

“Okay guys, enough,” Misha said. “I know where this is going and it never ends well for me.”

“Sorry,” they both mumbled, settling down.

“Much better,” Misha said. He sighed. “Technically Jensen is right.”

“Ha!” Jensen said.

“But,” Misha continued. “I’m letting it go this time.”

“Ha!” Jared said back to Jensen.

“Why?” Jensen said. “You wouldn’t let it go if it was me.”

“That’s because you’re better at it than Jared,” Misha said. “Therefore your goalposts are much further out.”

“So you’re saying he gets it easier?”

“At the moment, yes,” Misha said. “This was the first time he managed to have sex without making a noise. You’ve done it heaps of times.”

Jensen rolled his eyes as he rolled onto his back. Misha could see that he wasn’t impressed. “We both know that he can’t stay silent when riding a cock.”

“That’ll be the next test,” Misha said. He looked at Jared. “If you think you’re up to it.”

“Bring it on,” Jared said. “I’d like to see Jensen stay silent with a ball gag in his mouth.”

Jensen made the ‘bring it’ gesture.

“It’s not a competition guys,” Misha told them.

“Yes it is,” they said together.

“No,” Misha said flatly. “If you turn this into a competition then we’ll stop.”

They both looked at him and frowned.

“Mish?” Jensen said.

“This is supposed to test your own control and endurance,” Misha said. “It’s not a competition. You two always push things too far when you compete. It stops being fun. And, I should point out, someone always ends up getting hurt. Usually me.”

Realisation and acceptance washed over their faces. They glanced at each other and held their gaze. Misha could sense them communicating without speaking and let them be.

“Sorry Mish,” Jensen said.

“We won’t compete,” Jared said. He pressed his lips to Misha’s temple. “I’m sorry too.”

“Good,” Misha said. He sat up. “Now Jared, let’s get that cock ring off and butt plug out.”

Jared shifted around to face him, Misha easing the cock ring off him. Jared yelped and straightened, eyes darting back. Misha glanced around him and spotted Jensen holding the butt plug, no doubt having taking the liberty of removing it swiftly.

“Warn a guy,” Jared said.

Jensen shrugged and smirked, holding the plug out to Misha who took it and set it on the bedside table beside the cock ring and the remotes.

“You are being a brat today,” Misha told Jensen.

“You should spank him,” Jared said.

“No,” Misha said. “He’d enjoy that too much.”

Jensen’s smirk widened as he shrugged.

Jared enfolded Misha in a bear hug, pulling him tight against him. Misha freed his arms enough to hug him back.

“You did well today,” he told Jared. “Remind me to reward you later.”

“Nice,” Jared said. “What am I getting?”

“Your choice,” Misha said as he pulled back from Jared’s arms. “Got any ideas?”

“I can think of a few,” Jared said. “None of them involve Jensen though.”

“Fine by me,” Jensen said tiredly. “I’m done.”

“You really have taken a lot today,” Misha said, reaching out to stroke his fingers through Jensen’s hair. “Poor baby is tired.”

“I’d smack you if I had the energy,” Jensen said.

Jared chuckled, nuzzling into Misha’s hair and breathing him in. “We’ll make him watch.”

“If he’s awake,” Misha said. “Right now I think we could all do with a recharge.”

“Berries are really good for that,” Jared said. “And chocolate.”

“If this is your way of asking me to get your food just say it,” Misha said.

“Don’t give him anymore chocolate,” Jensen warned. “He’ll be bouncing off the walls.”

“No I won’t,” Jared protested.

“Jens right,” Misha said, slipping out of Jared’s arms and off the bed. “You’ve had enough sugar for today.”

He spotted Jared’s pout even as he picked up the bowl of berries and brought them back to the bed. He handed it to Jared who leaned back against the headboard. Misha slipped back onto the bed, Jared offering him a berry. Misha reached out to take it, Jared withdrawing his hand and shaking his head. Misha rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. Jared dropped the berry onto his tongue, caressing his lips with his fingers.

“Oh god,” Jensen groaned. “You two aren’t going to start that are you?”

“You love it,” Jared said.

“He doth protest too much,” Misha agreed.

“Fuck you both,” Jensen said, rolling to face away from them and snuggling down into the bedspread.

“I thought we both fucked you,” Jared said with a laugh.

“Multiple times,” Misha added.

Jensen gave them the finger over his shoulder.

“Ignore him,” Misha said, resting a hand on Jared’s knee. “He’s just sad he’s got no energy to join us.”

“Mm-hm.” Jared leaned down, pressing his lips to Misha’s. “Now about my reward.”

**END**


End file.
